Strange Times
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Sorry I took this Fanfic off. But now its reposted so enjoy... *New chapter Is up!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry this chapters so short the next one will be longer I hope. Please R/R this is my first DOTM fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own any of them they all belong to Lynne Ewing Timeline: None  
  
Vanessa was sitting on a bench outside her school when Catty came over to her, "Hey, do you know where Jimena and Serena are?" Catty sat by her friend, "Uh, no I have not seen them all day." Vanessa smiled at her friend and replied, " Maggie said for us to meet her at the park later and I need to tell the others." Catty smiled back as Vanessa got up when she saw Michael coming. "Well, I have a date with Michael so you're going to be on your own, ok?" Catty got up. "Sure, but meet us at 8:00 ok?" "Sure" Vanessa says as she turns to Michael and says "Ready?". Michael responds, "Yes, I am and hi Catty" as he escorts Vanessa away from the bench and into the dating zone.  
  
Serena had been not feeling well all day so Jimena had gone over to Serena's house because she was concerned about her friend and the fact that Jimena's boyfriend Collin, Serena's brother would be there was not at all displeasing to Jimena. As she knocks at the door of Serena's home she shouts, "Serena, Collin is anybody here?" when nobody comes to open the door she finds it unlocked. "Yes Jimena I'm up in my room." Serena said, she could here her walking in the kitchen. "Jimena could you bring me up a drink?" Serena could hear her stop and walk back towards the fridge. "Sure" soon Jimena was walking up the stairs with the drink Serena wanted. She walked into Serena's room then went to sit on her bed. "Chica you don't look so good." "No I don't feel so well either" she gloomily replied. "What else is bothering you?" asked Jimena. Serena half smiled and replied, "Stanton came over last night and I wanted to talk to you about it."  
  
A/N: Please Review for more. I will update the next one soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok here's the next part I hope you like it. Please R/R for more. Disclaimer: is on the first chapter Distribution: Ask before you take it please. Timeline: None  
  
Serena was lying on her bed with a huge grin on her face "Jimena, Don't even think about that!" She laughed, Jimena had a weird look on her face "No fair reading my thoughts." Serena laid back down "Oh, but its so fun!" She laughed "Anyway about Stanton. He came here last night and we talked, well he talked mostly. And he told me we are in danger again." Jimena almost laughed. "What else is new?" Suddenly Serena sat up as Jimena was filled with a similar feeling that there was a follower in the room. "Show yourself!" Serena almost shouted. Jimena stood up with her moon amulet glowing "Now!" Jimena demanded and as soon as it came the feeling was gone "Wow, that was more powerful than usual." Serena said as she stood up next to her friend suddenly feeling a lot better. "That was Stanton." Serena said. Jimena looked surprised "Why didn't he show himself then" she asked? Serena responds "We had another fight last night about him being with me without the atrox noticing. He said that they have to listen to him know so they could not kill us." Jimena butted in before Serena could finish "And you don't believe him." "Exactly" replies Serena.  
  
Meanwhile, Catty was on her way to Serena's house it was late and the evening shadows were really dark to her. She was almost there when her moon amulet started to glow. "Shoot this always has to happen when I'm alone." Catty prepared to meet a follower when Stanton comes out of the shadows, 'Oh great' Catty thinks while he says "Hey Catty" as he steps towards her. "Are you going to Serena's house?" Catty just stood there trying to talk, her mouth opened a few times but nothing came out. She wondered why because she had talked with him many times before. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Stanton laughed as Catty realized the joke he just said and was finally ably to talk "Ha very funny, and yes I am on my way to see Serena because she was not at school and neither was Jimena." "They are at Serena's house I was just there." Catty continued walking "Oh, ok thanks, bye" Stanton started to walk with her. "Mind if I tag along, I was thinking about going back." "Sure." Answered Catty.  
  
Serena and Jimena were sitting on Serena's bed and trying to figure out a plan to find out if Serena could trust Stanton or not. "Jimena, I don't think that would work." Jimena felt a presence approaching the house, no make that two. "It has to, and I think that somebody's outside." Serena got of her bed, quickly followed by Jimena. "Well, it looks like Catty and. And it looks like Stanton!" Jimena said looking out the window. "Wonder why he's coming back.' She said as Serena came over to look out the window. She did not need to see him to know that it was him she could feel him when he was around. "Oh great, Jimena can you go down there and tell Catty and Stanton that I left and you were going out with my brother?" Jimena nodded "Ok, thanks and I will tell Catty that I'm here. Hopefully I can reach her mind from up hear." "And I hopefully Stanton will believe you." They smiled at each other and Jimena went down stairs to see if this plan of Serena's would work.  
  
TBC A/N Please review for more. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I have been reading instead of writing but hopefully I will begin writing again. And also sorry it's so short. Please review this.  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the character yadda yadda yadda you all know how it goes.  
  
Strange Times Ch. 3  
  
Serena sat on her bed trying to get to Catty's mind while Jimena was trying to convince Stanton that Serena was not really there. 'Catty I'm upstairs. I don't want Stanton here, don't listen to Jimena.' Serena was trying to get Catty to believe her.  
  
Jimena was trying everything to get rid of Stanton. Catty had a weird look on her face and Jimena nodded and so Catty went upstairs "Ok, Stanton you want the truth?" He nodded "She does not want to see you ok so leave her alone." "Fine goodbye." And with that he leaned back and dissolved into the shadows. Jimena thought he was acting weird because he would never just leave like that.  
  
"Ok Chica he's gone" Jimena said after she closed the door and walked up the stairs. Catty had walked up into Serena's room and was looking for her when she came out of her closet "Hey" Catty said. "Hey" Serena went and sat on her bed "Why were you not at school today?" Catty asked. "Well, it's a long story" "I got awhile" Catty went to sit on the bed when Jimena came in. "Ok he is gone" Jimena said. "Ok we are going to tell Catty why we were not at school right?" Serena asked "Yeah sure" Jimena went and sat on the bed also "So where do we start?" 


End file.
